gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Hard Day's Night
Hard Day's Night,' '''en español ''La noche de un día difícil, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Love, Love, Love, y fue cantada por Santana y Rachel. La versión original le pertenece a The Beatles. Contexto de la canción En Spotlight Diner, Rachel encuentra a sus directores y los atiende, diciéndoles que ella es una estrella y no "jóven" o "verde" como ellos la describieron. Los dos directores de Funny Girl se ven claramente cansados de su persistente personalidad, así que Rachel decide mostrárselos. Santana pone una moneda en la rocola mientras ambas comienzan a cantar y bailar, y Rachel intenta demostrarles que es una estrella. El restaurante se transforma en un escenario. Los directores parecen estar interesados y Rachel y Santana bailan con los otros camareros. Los clientes aplauden a todo el personal de Spotlight Diner al final de la canción. Rachel toma a Santana del brazo y le dice que deben volver a casa porque hay algo especial que deben hacer, mientras son observadas por los directores. Letra Rachel: It's been a hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right Santana y Rachel: You know I work all day To get you money to buy you things And it's worth it just to hear you say You're gonna give me everything So why I love to come home 'cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay Rachel: When I'm home everything seems to be all right Ambas: when I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight Yeah, it's been a hard day's night Santana: And I've been working like a dog Ambas: It's been a hard day's night Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right, Oh! Ambas: So why I love to come home 'cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay When I'm home Everything seems to be all right When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight yeah! Yeah, it's been a hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right You know I feel all right You know I feel all right Galeria Captura.PNG Pezberrystars beatles1.gif Curiosidades *Es la quinta vez que Rachel canta un dueto en un inicio de temporada, cada vez con una persona diferente: **Primera temporada: You're the One That I Want y Don't Stop Believin' con Finn Hudson. **Segunda temporada: Telephone con Sunshine Corazon. **Tercera temporada: Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead con Kurt Hummel. **Cuarta temporada: New York State Of Mind con Marley Rose. *Parte de la coreografía es parecida a la de Tell Him, la cual fue interpretada por las chicas de New Directions. *Tercer dueto que realizan juntas Errores *En el minuto 1:15 cuando Rachel se sienta se puede ver a un cliente (con una chaqueta azul y remera gris) detrás de ella disfrutando de la canción (bailando contra una columna) de pie. Cuando Rachel se pone de pie y sigue bailando (1:21) el cliente está sentado. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos Pezberry Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Love, Love, Love Categoría:Duetos Loperry Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Spotlight Diner